


Still Sidetracked by Names

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, coulson's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crisis reaches the Avengers tower. Nothing gets accomplished, though, except maybe the furball!Buckys have a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Sidetracked by Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/gifts).



> Because [AnonEhouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse%22) said that buckminsterfullerene was a real term that could be looked up and used.
> 
> And it was. As were a few other things we talked about. Still didn't settle on a name for Bucky's mate, though.

* * *

“We have a situation.”

“Nice try,” Clint said, flipping through his magazine and not moving his feet from the table or looking up. “We don't work for you anymore.”

Fury didn't so much as grunt. “You're Avengers.”

“No world crisis out there, is there?” Clint asked. He looked at Natasha, who gave a slight nod. “So we still don't work for you.”

“It's about Budapest.”

“Damn,” Clint said, setting down his magazine and getting to his feet at the same time as Natasha. “Fine. We're coming.”

“Hold up,” Stark said. “There's a call for you. It's... Phil. He says he's on his way. Which, you know, apparently is agent speak for _I'm not dead_ because that's all he said.”

All the eyes in Avengers tower went to Fury.

“Trust me,” Fury said. “What's about to come down on us is going to make you forget all about this.”

“Yeah, good luck with that one,” Stark muttered.

* * *

“That is... It... That's...”

“Adorable!” Darcy cried, and Jane pulled her back before she could grab one of the creatures bouncing on the counter. It might have looked cute, but just because something didn't look dangerous didn't mean it wasn't, and what happened to her assistant who tased first and asked questions later?

“This is a breach of the worst kind, Coulson.”

“I know, sir,” Coulson told Fury with an apologetic smile, “but with respect, I thought Bucky was the last of his kind. Or the only one of his kind.”

“Clearly he's not.”

“We found evidence that H.Y.D.R.A. was holding his mate captive for like... decades,” the girl said, petting one of the furry creatures in her arms. “They had a lot of missed time to make up on, if you know what I mean.”

Stark picked one up, looking it over for something in the fur, and then he dropped it. “It bit me.”

“They might be hungry,” Coulson began nervously. “If they are—”

“I like it,” Stark said, picking the furball back up and cradling it in his arms. “This one's mine. I'm calling her Pepper.”

Pepper flushed red. “Tony!”

“You can't go claiming them like that. No one gets to keep one.”

“One?” Darcy asked. “I want like... _ten.”_

“Darcy!”

* * *

“All right, back this one up for me a bit,” Stark said, still holding the ginger colored furry that he'd named after Pepper. She probably wouldn't have forgiven him if she wasn't trying hard not to give into her own need for soft and fluffy—one that he liked to think of as hot rod red with a bit of his titanium alloy mixed in. “Phil here—who is not _dead,_ by the way—has a pet. A pet that has fur and a lot of babies and can apparently destroy worlds?”

“That's pretty much it,” Coulson agreed. “There are a few details that no one needs—”

“As well as not-so-implied threat toward anyone who dares call them _things,”_ Coulson's bad ass agent friend—or was it girlfriend? If it wasn't and Coulson was straight, he should so hit that, Tony thought. He would have tried for it himself not that long ago.

“I still say we need to name them,” Spangles insisted. “We can't call them things. You can't call them Buckys, either. Bucky was my friend. He might be an assassin now, but he's not a ball of fur.”

“I'd say my Bucky was a furball before your Bucky was an assassin, but it's not true. It was done in his honor, though,” Coulson said. He looked worried. “I wish I knew where he was.”

“See?” Tony said to Pepper. “I'm not the only one who named their pet after someone.”

“So far, they're all named after someone,” the cute science girl said. “We've got Thor here, and Hulk, and Stark, and that one is Riley, though I think Sam was rather dismayed by that. We're fortunate that there are so many colors or it would be impossible to tell them apart.”

Coulson coughed. “I think they change colors.”

“And we did try to give one a pink bow earlier, but we think she ate it.”

“They're furballs and the father's name is Bucky. The mother hasn't really said anything to say we're close to finding the right one for her—”

“Buckyballs.”

Tony frowned. “Now, I swear that should have come from me with a few other lines behind it, but I didn't actually say that.”

“Buckminsterfullerene,” Thor's favorite human said like no one had reacted to what she'd said the first time. “The most common naturally occurring fullerene molecule. Wave particle duality. Yes, this fits. Buckyballs. They're buckyballs.”

Her assistant coughed. “Um, Jane...”


End file.
